


Denial

by Queens31298



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Denial, F/M, Love, Need, Romance, Want, relationships, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens31298/pseuds/Queens31298
Summary: Yami and Charlotte share a night together.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Denial

He didn’t know his long it had been or how long he’d been leaning on the ledge of the balcony glancing up at the black curtain as the stars barely poked out beneath its dark features. Perhaps, he was there long to smoke four cigarettes and as he let out a small cloud of smoke protrude from his ashen lips he could only wonder how many times he has found himself in this predicament, especially with her, with Charolette Roselie. She was something else. Something that preoccupied and conquered his mind, his thoughts. Even his brigade had noticed his sudden change in mood. Yet, here he was at the Blue Rose brigade smoking his fourth or was it his fifth cigarette now? He flicked the stick over the balcony, the end of it losing its last embers as it barely lit the view in front.

Charolette had called him here tonight to explain something, but he hadn’t seen her in the last few days, not that he was avoiding her or anything. He’d been busy with his team. At the same, he had no idea why she called him out here at night, let alone speak to him. He ran a hand down his face and through his hair, fingers twitching for another cigarette and refrained from the tension and wracking his brain for any reason she’d want to see him. His mind went blank.

Well, if he thought about it clearly there was one incident. Would he even call it that? No. About a month ago, they shared a night together, even revealing some personal moments they should’ve kept to themselves, but the burden was too heavy to bear alone, so what other reason than share with the same person they confided in? The corners of his mouth drew up quietly. He remembered every detail vividly. He never thought he’d find himself lost within her, but every time they were around each or any joke he threw at her, he couldn’t help and feel this tranquility settle his heart. It unnerved him. Human emotions were already enough of a hassle. Charolette was even worse.

They never spoke about that night. Neither one of them ever bringing it up in a conversation. However, there was a feeling at the pit of his stomach that tonight was going to be different and their actions would show for it. He sighed in place, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting his weight onto his other leg as he continued to drift over the night sky. What did she mean to him? He hadn’t thought about it, in fact, it never crossed his mind until now. She had meant something to him. It was still a confusing jumbled mess, but he was sure he’d find the words. Or so he thought.

“I thought you’d leave by now.” Charolette finally appeared as she stepped onto the balcony, eyes looming the black ocean sky floor. Yami shrugged a shoulder. “Sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“I don’t mind.” He nonchalantly answered.

Charlotte glanced at Yami through the corner of her eyes, looking him over as she noticed the feint likes forming on his forehead. He was deep in thought, even seemed like his head was in the clouds and wasn’t coming down. She didn’t blame him for his sudden aloofness. She called him out here unexpectedly. She was a bit surprised when she got a quick response from him earlier this day. She thought their time apart would’ve been longer.

“Why did you tell me to come here tonight?” Yami asked, having already an idea on what this occasion was.

They shared nights before in the past, so why did that night feel so different? Maybe they were drawn closer together, maybe they conjured a deeper connection or maybe they felt more beyond the line of partnership they had. The more he continued to think about it, the more he realized he never really gave her an answer, but his actions showed for it, right? Otherwise, he wouldn’t be here thinking of a damn reason to accomplish something with her.

He met her gaze, eyes locking and didn’t bother to look anywhere else. He was solely transfixed on her. It was nerve-wracking and Charlotte could practically feel the intensity in his look, see the swirling and confusing emotions flash through his obsidian orbs. She couldn’t revert her attention, however, the fear pulsing through his veins told her otherwise. She broke contact, needing a moment to herself. Her heart rapidly beat through her rib cage, begging to be released from suffocation. She grimaced a light smile, red tinting her cheeks darker. Even though it was dark, Yami noticed her blush. He too softly smiled.

“Charolette.” Yami gently called out to her, placing his hand onto her cheek as he made her look back at him. She almost leaned into his all familiar touch. “What do you want?”

What did she want? She’d laugh it wasn’t for the genuine gleam shining in front of her, even go so far as to say “you,” but the words were caught on her tongue. All she had ever wanted was Yami, even though she hated falling for such a barbarian, even though she was able to accept it. Figuring out it was far more worth it than she realized. He may have broken her curse, which didn’t justify anything for her at the time. Now, it justified more than she wanted. Did she want it? Want him? Wasn’t that what their nice consisted last month? Or was she still too afraid, no. That was absurd.

Charolette was being ridiculous.

“I….” She began to stay, but the words fell short.

He raised a brow.

“Does this have anything to do with last month?” He raised his other brow, hiding the smirk that was clearly drawing more attention as he spoke.

She reverted her gaze onto the floor.

He smiled.

“Charlotte, what do you want?” He genuinely asked once more with a bit more seriousness in his voice.

“I thought it was obvious.” She blurted out without realizing what she had just said. Yami oddly stared, but couldn’t stop the chuckle escaping his mouth.

She laughed as well.

“I want you.” She eventually said as her laughter died down.

“Why me? You could have any other guy.” Yami pointed out. She shrugged.

“Hell, if I know.” She quirked an eyebrow in his direction “And what do you want, Yami?”

“Isn’t that obvious too?” They shared another few seconds of soft laughter then it quieted. He pulled her closer to his frame. “I want you too, Charolette.”

He didn’t give her a moment to say anything as he stole her breath away, his ashen lips falling on her soft ones, tasting every part, basking in their soaked admiration for each other and pouring their last emotions into a years-long kiss. Yami turned their positions slightly. Her back leaned against the railing as he pushed himself further into her mouth, exploring the depths of her love.

Love?

That was new for him. If thinking about her constantly, if feeling his heart start jumping uncontrollably in his chest, if wanting to have her by his side and never leave, if spending every moment with her until his last breath he’d definitely say he was in love Charolette Roselie. Those few days he hadn’t seen her, he missed her touch, especially the way her delicate fingers crawled on his skin and missed her most of all when had taken her the night before.

“Should we take this somewhere else?” He rested his forehead on her, panting from the lack of air.

“We have a meeting tomorrow.” She huffed. “We can’t be late.”

“We don’t have to be.” He suggested. She gave him a questioning look.

He smiled wide.

“You don’t plan on attending.”

“ _We_ , don’t plan on attending at all.” She chuckled, curling her hand into his shirt to keep from lightly smacking him.

“And what do you have in mind?”

It was then she realized, she was in far more trouble with Yami than she anticipated.

“I don’t think the Clover Kingdom needs all eight captains.” Was all he said as he took her mouth once more.

*

The very next day, the meeting was being held and the other six captains and Wizard King Julius had been waiting for quite a while for Yami and Charolette to show up, but as the last hour went by he knew they weren’t joining. He felt the twitch in his brow thicken and grow more frustrated. He expected this from Yami, but not from Charlotte. That was a big turnaround. He was beginning to be a bad influence on her.

“I wonder where captain Yami and captain Charolette are?” Rill innocently wondered. Mereoleona snickered beside him, Jack widely grinned and Nozel just sighed in place. Dorothy, however, was asleep.

“Those fools.” Nozel mumbled aloud for everyone to hear.

“You think they hooked up?” Jack suggested. Mereoleona roared in laughter, leaning in closer.

“More than once.”

“Enough..” Nozel interrupted as his irritation level was rising by the second.

“All right everyone settle down.” Julius said as he cocked his head to the side and felt every bit of annoyance. He tried his best not to show it.

“Hey, here’s the newspaper for today.” Marx slapped the papers in the middle of the table just as the rest of the captains glanced over at it.

Yami and Charlotte were on the front page.

“Is that a ring?” Jack pointed out.

Mereleona grinned.

Nozel shook his head.

“What?” Julius said in bewilderment as he ripped the paper from the middle of the table and stared at the front page.

*

“Can’t turn back now..” Yami snickered as he handed her the newspaper and blew out a small puff of smoke to the side. Charolette blushed.

What about her brigade?

“Yami.” She said staring at the newspapers, crinkling the sides as she bled her fists into them. He snatched the paper back. She stood and turned to face him, face deeply soaked in red.

He smirked as he crumpled the sheets of paper in his hand and tossed it behind his head. Instead, he placed his hands in her waist and pulled her close to him, the wicked smile still plastered on his face. She couldn’t help, but smile a little as well.

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Everything. I’m with you.” He chuckled then took her lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored last night and decided to do a small piece about these characters, but this one-shot turned out all right. I was also running on low fumes so if there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.


End file.
